All is Fair in a Love War
by Robo-Rin.K.G.M
Summary: Iroha loves Rin since they were young and now that they are angles. But when Rin feels in love with a human name Miku, will Iroha make a deal that will jeopardize everyone's life? Based on "Black Vows"
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hello, Iroha here and this fanfic is mine. Rin said she need a fanfic based on **_**Black Vows, **_**so when she read this, she added me to the group. Hope you like it.**

Chapter one: Our days in Heaven...

…4/25/11 10:25p.m….

_Three found "died" in fatal car crash._

_Two little girls and one boy were killed in a car collision. Both parents of the two blond children, Len and Rin Kagamine both 14, were in the car when a drunk driver rammed into the back of the car. The Mother said "We were just on the way home when it happened, the last thing a heard Iroha say to Rin was 'I have to tell you something…" The parents were devastated when they learned that the kids were died. The police arrested the drunken woman, Meiko age 20, on the spot that night. _

…4/26/11 11:13 p.m.…

In the window that lay between the two rooms in heaven, Iroha look though every day. She can see the same face of her best friend that she died with on the other side. But one day Iroha realized beyond the window, the girl Iroha tried to talk to after she waved or something, she never could responds. But she would smile and nod. Still Iroha was completely taken by her shining blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Iroha want to hold her in her arms, Iroha want to kiss you. Iroha want to become one with the girl she'd known for so long. Although the thought disgusted her, it was also heartbreaking, to the point that she could sleep at night as she'd drown in her own tears. _When will I ever be able to meet you again?_ She thought. As Iroha keep thinking about it, the pain in her heart grow greater that she could bare. _Tomorrow I'll talk to her_, Iroha thought, _and then I'll tell her how I feel_.

…4/27/11 12:36 p.m.….

_ I can do it_, Iroha thought I she walked to the room of her best friend and now found crush_. I'll just come out and say it_. As she arrived at the door, new fears started to suddenly fill her heart. Fears that her feelings would not and never be requited, fears that her feelings would get her a one-way ticket to hell. After all, lust is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. But she swallowed the fears and went in anyway. "Rin...are you in here?" she called as she entered the room.

"Iroha! Long time, no see. What bring you to my little slice of heaven?"

She turned her head to see her best friend in an all-white kitchen, making breakfast. Just then, a lump formed in Iroha's throat. "I-I need to tell you something..." Iroha wanted to cruse her voice for breaking on her. Rin stopped what she was doing, turned off the oven and went to see what her friend had to say. Whatever it was it must be important. "What's up, Iro?" fire burned both in Iroha cheeks and her heart. _I need to tell her_, Iroha thought, _before it's too late_. Suddenly a knock came at the door. Rin walked over to see who it was. As she did, Iroha couldn't help but stare as Rin's white gown flu thought the air. When she opened the door, a man with blue hair (that looked no older than 20 years of age), was standing at the door.

"Kaito! What are you doing here?" Rin said as she hugged the strange blue haired man. When she did, a hint of jealousy slid it way in her heart, but it'd soon pass. "I have a message for you!" the man said as he handed her the note. As she read the note, Kaito turned to Iroha sitting on the all-white chair in the living room. "Who is this cute young woman?" Kaito said as her walked over to Iroha. "Oh, that's my friend Iroha!" Rin said as she walked back to the kitchen to finish making the food. "Well, Rin, you have a lovely friend." Kaito said as he took Iroha hand and kissed it gently. Iroha look at the blue haired man with a confused expression on her face. Was Kaito flirting with Iroha? _How disgusting, _Iroha thought,_ and we just meet._ "So what's time?" Rin said as she flipped a pancake. "He said by tonight, around 7:35." Kaito said, breaking his gaze into Iroha's ruby red eyes to look at Rin. _What time? What does she mean 'what time'? Was she leaving already? She couldn't be, could she?_

_We just got here! Where could she be going? Had she done something bad? No, she could, she wouldn't be smiling if she had. What's going on? _Iroha let these thoughts swirl around in her mind.

"I can't believe I'm going to be guardian angel." Rin said stopping all of Iroha's bad thoughts expect for one. "I'm so happy for you, Rin." Iroha said half-heartedly. _Why now,_ Iroha thought, _why did she have to leave? _ "The note said you can also try a friend," Kaito said.

_That dumbass,_ Iroha thought, _why do you have to jump in on my friend? _

"Maybe you and Iroha should to go together." Kaito added. _Wait…What? _"Wanna go, Iroha?" Rin said, hoping her friend would agree to go. "I ... guess so." Rin squealed as she jumped up and down, full of excitement and new found energy. "I have to get ready. The foods ready, if you want to eat." Rin said as she ran to her room. Iroha and Kaito walk to the to the kitchen to see an arrangement of pancake stacks, One with cherries in it, another with an orange on the side, the last one with ice cream on the top. Kaito got the ice cream one before Iroha could take a second look at them, but all he ate was the ice cream. "Why'd you eat only the ice cream?" Iroha said her voice little accusingly. Kaito face looked as if he'd just been caught doing illegal drugs, back hunched over and ice cream all over his face. When he saw the look on her face, he stood up straight and rubbed the remaining ice cream from his face on his sleeve. "I'm sorry you had to see that," he started as he got his plate and walk to the dining room, "when I was on earth I was addicted to ice cream…I guess it just stay with me a little." his face looked pale to Iroha as they sat down at the table. "Hey guys! What's up?" Kaito face lit up when he saw Rin in her normal outfit. It was just like the one she used to wear on earth, expect it was white and gold with sky blue lights. "Nothing, just talking to Iroha." Kaito said with a smile as he looked towards Iroha. Iroha, still confused, looked back to Rin. Her smiling, cheery face kept Iroha in a good mood. "I'm glad you two are getting along." She said as she sat down at the table.

…6:47 p.m.….

After Iroha was finish eating, she went back to her spot in heaven to get ready to go back to earth. _I'm going with Rin, _Iroha thought; _I'll be able to tell her there. _After about twenty minutes of looking for something to wear, she found a Hello Kitty outfit that was just like the one she had on earth, but this one was gold and white with sky blue lights, just like Rin's outfit. So once Iroha got dressed, she went back to Rin's part of heaven and got ready to leave. "OMG, I can't believe we going back earth as angels." Iroha cheered. Rin smiled at her friend's comment. Kaito jumped up from his sit and spoke. "Now there are a few things I have to warn you about…" he started. Rin and Iroha attention was on him. "One, don't talk to the…the 'bad people'; two don't go near anything or do anything bad; and three do not give up your wing. Got me?" Rin and Iroha nodded and Kaito lead them down to a room to wait until he told them to leave.

**a/n: this is just the beginning. Rin's gonna help me with chapter 2+3 (although I don't need it) but she said she just wants to help me work in Len again. Well… ttyl xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**okay. So i know that i've been taking a long time but my computer is messed up and i've been looking for an app on my kindle fire that like MS word... so...yeah. Anyway, like i said Rin help me on this one. Hope you love it! Iroha out.**

Chatper 2: Old friend, New Enemy

...4/28/11 7:34 p.m.…

Inside the room, where we last left, the two little angels stood at attension ready to complete their new found task, to decend down to earth. "Im so excited!" cheered Iroha, "we're going back to earth as angle!" Rin smiled at her friends cheery sprite. "Who are we going to watch, Rin?" Rin thought alittle of the note, trying to remember what human she was assigned to watch. "A female...Her name is Hatsune Miku." _A female..._, Iroha thought, _What if she trys to steal Rin..._ Iroha jealous sprite wanted to show itself, but Iroha remembered the story she hear. The stroy tells of a forbidden fuirt of lust but thats all she could remember. And that angles can not be in love with humans."Alright!" Kaito voice boomed, breaking Iroha's train of thought.

_How long his he been here? Damnit Iroha, stay focused. _

she mentally scolded herself until Kaito's voice reached her ears once more. "Are you girls ready?" Kaito asked with excitement in his voice. Iroha stood proud and tall.

"Ready Kaito!" she said trying to match Kaito energtic tone.

Rin was worried herself. She remember the songs that her brother sang on halloween. She couldnt remember the lryics but she remembered the stroy behind it. And her brother told it every halloween

**FlAsH BaCk**

_So... do you wanna hear the stroy or not?_

_Yeah!_

_tell us the stroy, Len_

_ok so...there once was a little girl who sang a song. But this was no ordirany song. this sing was about satan and everytime she sang that song...the demons of hell would mimic every word she song. And one day...the demons took her soul to hell. An angel of white came down to try to save the girl. But..._

_But what Len?_

_the Angel...got.._

_..._

_EATEN UP BY SATAN!_

_AH!_

_hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!_

_thats so mean Len._

_So? it was worth it!_

Rin hated the stroy more than anything but she would listen to her brother over and over, until it stand inside in back of her head.

_Len... where is he? did he stay on earth?_

"Rin...are you ok?" Iroha asked noticing the fear within Rins soft blue eyes. "I-Its nothing just forget it." Rin said trying mask the fear within her voice. Iroha could tell she was lying. Iroha could read Rin like an open book. She always could. "You're lying" the strawberry blonde fanally stap out. "Something's bothering you..."

"Okay," Rin said "Its Len...I miss him..."

Iroha noted the pained look in her eye. "Hey! Maybe he's still alive" she said trying to believe her own words. Iroha knew Len was dead and probable on a slow ball to hell.

Len was a sinner and his biggest sin could never be forgiven. Rin never knew of the sin he comidded. but Iroha did. She was apart of it and she hated Len for this sin.

Iroha began to cry, thinking the sin.

"Iroha...Are you okay?" Rin's voice break her tears and brough her back to task at hand.

"Im fine." Iroha said whipping the tears from her face. She didn't want Rin to know olif this sin. It would break her heart. "Lets go Kaito."

Kaito lead them to the lauch site.

"Okay, ready," Kaito said and the two angels got into position and held hands.

"JUMP!"

and the two leap to earth, falling hand in hand. but their grip soon broke and the distane between them grow , as did the distance to earth.

"IROHAA!"

"RINN!"

but they were out of each other sight when the near the ground.

_With Iroha_

Iroha closed her eyes in fear and then..._smash_! she crashed right into a house. "AHH!"

She laid on the floor and moaned in pain "Nnh~" she sat up and looked around. "Rin? Where you Rin?" Her qusetions were met with only evil laughter.

"W-who's there?"

just then a person stepped out of the shadows. the creater stood there in a red and black texcido with a smrik on its face

"Hello Iroha."

"L-l-l-l-len?"

He walked closer to her and the closer he got ,the more she want to run. but she didnt move. she was too hurt and scared to think, let along move. And Len took full advenge of this and pinned her to the ground. "I've missed the that body of yours." He said lust rich in his voice. He lowered his head to her neck. His warm breath made her shake in fear. "Please...dont..." Iroha said her mind trailin back to the sin he had commidit on her.

"Lets commidit a sin..."

**A/N: oh no. Poor me. I wonder what Lens gonna to with Iroha. well thats all for now. Iroha out. ttyl xox.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: I know it been forever and a year but Rin and Len got us all involed in a jazz band. Werid thing is that we dont play jazz. I guess its called a jazz band because we have brass and saxophones in the group. Its fun. Rin plays lead Tenor Sax I play Lead trumpit and 2nd Alto (Lens the lead alto). Well...on the stroy.**

Chatper 3 - The spell

•°•°•°•°•°•

_With Rin_

°•°•°•°•°•°

•°•°•°•7:45p.m.•°•°•°•

Rin fell and fell for what seem like hours until finally...

_crash! _she busted though a house in a small town. she tried to flies up once more but her wing had been damaged in the crash."Ahhh! it..it hurts!" she yelled as she fell to the floor again. there she lied, hurt and scared. "Help..." she moaned in pain, hoping that someone could hear her. Soon she heard footsteps. they quicken and got louder as seconds pasted. Then, a tail haired girl in a black dress ran into the room, worry visable on her face. "Are you ok?" she said, her voice startling the young angel. "nnh~...im fine...just hurting.." the moans of pain told the girl otherwise. "here.." she said holding out her hand,"Let me help you." Rin look the girls hand and then into her eyes. Her cyne eyes were enchanting to the angel. As Rin stared into the girls eyes, she felt something open inside her, a new feeling that she had never felt before.

_Is this...how love feels?_

_...but..she's..a human!_

_Its ...just..this feeling_

_...its new to me._

The angel took her hand and the girl pulled her up. The girl watched as Rin dusted herself off. Her eyes always seem to trail the angels wings. _those wings, _she though_, They must be fake. They..cant be real. _"What's with the outfit?" She said as she lightly grabbed her wings. Rin let out a yelp in pain and the girl let go of the wing. "Sorry..."

"I-its fine...Hey. I'm Rin...Whats your name?"

"M-Miku...Miku H-Hatsune.." she stammered. "Are you...a real angel?"

Rin smiled. "Yes. I'm a real angel. Are you suprised?" Miku nodded._ Wow!_, Miku though,_ A real live angel._ Rin found it amuzing that Miku didn't know she was a real angel. She found it somewhat cute. "A-are you hurt? ..i-i mean..i heard a loud noise come from here." Rin waited a bit before she spoke. "I fell ...form heaven.." The room when silent. Rin can't help but stare into Miku's eyes. How they were so hypnotic to Rin they looked astounding. As the stood in silent, gazing into each others eyes, the angel hear laughter. _Evil_ laughter. Rin found it annoying but Miku didn't seem to hear it. "Yes Rin," the voice called, "Fall for the human." Rin wasn't sure if the voice came from another creater or her own mind. But she knew it spoke the truth.

_I...do feel something for her.._

_but she's a human... _

_I cant love a human!_

_but then again...there's nothing thah says i cant._

Wheather the angel knew it or not, Miku felt the same way for Rin. But Miku was complacent. She was more of the type of girl to jump up and tell you how she feels. But there was something holding her back, something keeping the girl from speaking her mind. In her state of delusion, she notice the angel's wing was damaged. "Let me patch you up. Then we'll talk a little more." Miku grabbed Rin's hand and guided her to a near by table. Rin sat on the table and let the teal haired girl wrap and patched up the injures on her body.

•°•°•°•°•

_With Iroha_

°•°•°•°•°

•°•°•°•8:23p.m.•°•°•°•

"Ahh!~ s-stop!~ Itai~" Iroha yelled. Hearing the plee, Len fanilly stopped his sin, hearing Iroha yell "itai", and smriked. Iroha pantted and coughed.

_He's gotten worst.._

Len licked a sticky liquid from his fingers. "mmm~" He hummed, "You still taste sweet Iroha." Iroha let her wing wrap around her exposed body which is now covered in sweat and bite marks. Len stared at her in suprise.

_She...an angel?!...no way. _

_She can't be! if am a demon,_

_why is she an angel!?_

"What?! You're an angel?! But how!?" he shouted. "I-i..dont know. A-after the car crash, we woke up and we were in heaven." Iroha said, Her voice wanting to break.

"We? whatcha mean 'we'?" Iroha looked away too scared to awnser the question. Len pulled her by the wings. "Gaaaahhh!" she yelled in pain. "Rin's an angel too?!" Iroha nodded and Len releashed his grip. A smrik slid its way on his face, remembering a faint memory of Iroha's past.

•°•°•°•°•**Flash back**•°•°•°•°•

_"Lenny! Can i tell you something" she said abit worried but excited all the same. "Sure Iro!" Lenny exclaimed, eager to hear her sercet. Iroha leaned in and whispered these words..._

_"I love Rinny-chan"_

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"Did you ever tell her?"

"No. I got too scared."

Len laughed. "Of what?"

Iroha stood up, her legs shaking under her, and grabbed her shirt. "You know of 7 deadly sin Len..." she said, puts on her shirt. Len sat in a nearby chair placing his left ankle on his right knee. "uhh Duh! Greed, Lust...and a few anothers."

"Well..." Iroha started. "i'm afraid that my feeling for her will get us a one-way ticket to hell." Len nodded in understanding. "if...if only..i aren't an angel...i could tell her with out the worries.." Iroha sighed and look at Len only to catch him grinning evilly. "I can help you. Luka! Cmon out and greet yourself."

Iroha wacthed inshock as a pink haired mistress dressed in black and red stepped from the shadows. "What in hells ever hating Devil do you want?!" she said, glaring at Len. Len point to Iroha and a grin appeared on her face. "She's inlove and we need to 'help her'." Both the creaters came closer and closer with each second and laughed evilly. "wait..I…I...GAAAAHHHHHHH!"

**A/n: I just keep you guess what the hell is going to happen next! If i am, then good. if i aint, eh...im trying. but I believe its going good. Iroha outta dis bitch! Sayõnara!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – temptress

•_°•°•°•°•°•°•°•_

_With Iroha_

_°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_

_"How do you think she'll like it?"_

_"Who cares!? We got angel wings!"_

•°•°•°• 4/30/11 9:34p.m. •°•°•°•

Iroha heard these voices speak until she was awoken. But when she was fully awakened, she was no longer Iroha. Her once strawberry blonde was now a cherry red and pulled back into a ponytail, her face was slightly roughened and body was a bit more slender. Even her clothing was the two main colors, bright crimson and jet black.

"Why . . . What is this!?"

She stopped and tested her voice once more. Her mere vocal cords were that of another's. "What happened?"

"We did ya a favor."

Iroha turned her head to see Luka, sitting in Len's lap, smirking at her. "We gave you another body so you can become Rin's lover" Iroha was secretly happy on the inside, but one fact stood in the way of this plan. "But . . .R-Rinny is an angel" Iroha stammered, "A-Angels can't fall for humans." Luka got off of Len's lap and sighed. "She's right." The demon boy knelt before Iroha. "Don't worry," He said as he gently caressed her cheek, "We'll fix that." Iroha and Luka awaited an evil smirk to slip its way across Len's face but a straight, serious look stayed upon his face. Luka's smirk soon faded as she realized why he had taken on his task. "Wow Len, I've never seen you so passionate." Len stood, his bangs covering his eyes as he spoke. "She has the chance at something I never be able to see first-hand . . . truelove." Luka stood beside him and kissed his cheek, making him smile. Luka was his mistress but the only thing they were able to create is lust. And Len wanted _love_. He wanted to dream and fantasies of love to become a reality. Even if it wasn't for him. "Iroha . . . your name is now Cul, ok?" Iroha nodded in understanding. Len turned and smiled before he and Luka disappeared in the darkness.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

_With Rin and Miku_

_°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°_

_It been two days_, Rin thought,_ and the feeling in my chest has only gotten stronger the more I'm near her. _"Wow, I still can't believe I can see a real angel!" Miku cheered. Rin smiled at her comment. _She enjoys my company . . . maybe she feels the same._

Miku jumps off the table and walked towards the door. She peeked through the door to see what traffic awaited the two, but there was no now in her sight. As Miku did her task, Rin couldn't help but stare in enchantment at the human. _I must act now while no one is in our presence. _With this thought in mind, Rin crept behind the teal haired girl and gently tugged her back by the arm. Miku turned her head and looked into Rin's light blue eyes. "Rin . . . I-." she stopped, not knowing what to say at this moment. Rin tilted Miku's head towards hers and gently placed a kiss upon her lips.

Miku didn't resist. In fact she loved it all the more. She turned around in the blonde angels arms, placing a hand on the back of Rin's head and one on her back, forcing their bodies closer as they kissed passionately. Rin, remembering the story her brother told, pulled away slowly. Miku looked at the ground as flames of passion burned on both her cheeks and her heart. "Rin . . . I'm sorry. . ." Miku said her voice shaking with each word. "b-but I'm engaged. . ." Rin stepped back and look at Miku with a broken smile on her face. "I-it . . . was my fault . . ." Rin said, her voice remaining even was tears ran down her cheeks. "M-my apologizes for my silly actions." Rin walked away, her form fading with each slow step she took. As she walked, Miku wanted to pull her back. She wanted her to stay. She just wanted Rin. "Rin . . . I-." she stopped as Rin's hand risen, telling her to stop. "Forget . . . I was here. . ." and the angel faded away in the darkness. "Rin . . ." she whispered, hoping her silence plea wouldn't be heard by non-understanding ears.

**A/n: aw poor Rinny. Ok another chapter done. Please keep reviewing, favorite and follow this story and all that. I may be new but you got admit, I'm doing pretty good. I mean cmon! "**_**Miku looked at the ground as flames of passion burned on both her cheeks and her heart" **_**that's an awesome way to say she was blushing and crushing. Well bye bye now.**


End file.
